


Close Call

by KirkBWriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkBWriter/pseuds/KirkBWriter
Summary: Chloe finds out. Max has to think quickly.





	Close Call

Max Caulfield yawned as she left the bathroom and headed back to her dorm room. 

The brunette was only wearing a t-shirt that didn't even reach her knees but she wasn't too concerned. It was 6 AM and no rational person at Blackwell Academy would be up that early on a Saturday. 

She got to her door and froze. 

It was open, and she had very definitively closed it behind her.

Max edged her way forward and peered inside. The room was dark but there was still no mistaking the bright blue hair of the figure with her back to her. “Chloe?”

“What. The actual. Fuck?” 

“Chloe, what are you doing here?”

Her best friend in the world, Chloe Price, turned to look at her with wide eyes. “Me? What am I doing here? Are you shitting me, Max?” She pointed. “What the fuck is she doing here?”

Max followed Chloe's finger toward her bed. Where Victoria Chase was curled up, fast asleep, a sheet doing little to hide the fact she was obviously naked. “Oh.”

“I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you're getting some, Max. You're wound up so damn tight all the time.” Chloe shook her head. “But seriously? Victoria fucking Chase? How does that happen?”

Max bit her lip. “It's not what you think.”

Chloe glanced back at the slumbering blonde. “She's in your bed. She's naked. Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me you didn't bump uglies with the bitch queen of Blackwell?” 

“Be nice. And lower your voice, please. Everyone else is still sleeping.” Max sighed. “It was late. I think maybe she had a little too much to drink and came into my room by mistake. By the time I woke up she had already taken her clothes off and gotten into bed. I figured it was better to let her sleep it off.”

Chloe brow furrowed. “Makes sense. I guess.” 

“You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here at this hour?”

“I woke up jonesing for pancakes. Figured you might want to join me at Two Whales?”

Max yawned. “I appreciate the thought. But I was up late last night. Studying. I need some sleep.”

“Okay. I'll catch you later. Tell your girlfriend hi for me.”

Max rolled her eyes. “Go away now.” She smiled until her blue haired best friend was out of sight then went into her room, making sure to close and lock the door behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief she pulled off her t-shirt and climbed back into bed, spooning her naked body up against Victoria's.

The blonde opened her eyes. “She's going to kill us both. You know that, right?”

“What a way to go.” Max laughed as Victoria playfully swatted at her. 

“I'm serious. I know you hate hiding this, us, from her.”

Max nodded. “You're not ready to tell anyone. I get it. This is new for me too. We both have to be ready.”

“That's the thing.” Victoria rolled over so they were facing one another. “I am.”

“What?”

Victoria's cheeks reddened. “I-I think...I love you. And I don't want to hide that. Not from Chloe, or the Vortex Club. Or anyone. I want the whole fucking world to know. Victoria Chase loves Max Caulfield.”

“You do?” Victoria nodded and, blushing, Max grinned. “What a remarkable coincidence. Because I was going to suggest we let it know Max Caulfield loves Victoria Chase.” She kissed her girlfriend.


End file.
